


past and present

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Smut, i dont even kno, i love mx so much, this is probably the story im most excited about out of all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: "Changkyun, this is literally the ugliest signature I've ever seen in my entire life." Jooheon interrupts, snapping Changkyun out of his trance."Well fuck you, I was eight!"Alternatively, Changkyun ran away when he was 14. Now he's 20, and he's coming back.





	1. past

"I'll meet you there in a few days, alright? Don't miss me too much." Jooheon says, as he watched his roommate pack his stuff, and placing them into a huge luggage.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Changkyun replies, as he stuffed the last of his clothes into the luggage, but not before flipping Jooheon off, though.

Jooheon laughed in response. "I'm still curious over what's inside this."

The younger male looked towards his bed, where Jooheon was, and catches the sight of an old box. He watched as Jooheon opened it.

"You're not going to snatch it away from me, like the first week you arrived here?" The elder's eyebrows were raised.

"Nah." Changkyun shrugged, eyeing the yellowed piece of paper Jooheon picked out from inside the small, palm-sized box.

A smile tugged softly at his lips.

 

_"Kihyun hyung, when I grow up, I want to have a deep and manly voice, like my daddy!" Little Changkyun announced, one afternoon, when the two of them were building sandcastles in the playground near Kihyun's house._

_"Let me be the first one to hear it, okay?"_

_"Of course!" Little Changkyun grins. "Changkyunnie want to show hyung something." He reached into his back pockets, and showcased a small piece of paper, with messy words written in color pencil on it._

_"You really wrote him a letter?" Kihyun asked, amused, as he silently read the piece of paper little Changkyun presented to him. He squinted, barely making out the words of the four-year-old._

_"Yeah! I really like him." Little Changkyun replies, a huge smile on his small, chubby face. "Well, what do you think, hyung?"_

_Kihyun pursed his lips. "Don't you think it's better to become his friend, first?"_

_The younger male paused, deep in thoughts, before nodding his head excitedly._

_"Good, we can get my mummy to invite him over for dinner!"_

__That was how, both Changkyun and Kihyun, became the best of friends with Changkyun's first crush, Hoseok.

 

_"Hyung, to be honest, I wrote you a letter when I was four." Changkyun confessed, one night, when the three of them were staying overnight at Kihyun's house. Kihyun had already fallen asleep by then, leaving Changkyun and Hoseok alone in the dark room, whispering softly to each other in hopes of not waking Kihyun up._

_"Seriously?" Hoseok's eyes twinkled in amusement._

_"I'm not going to show you if you're going to be this judgmental."_

_"Alright, alright. Let me see, I won't judge, I swear."_

_Satisfied, Changkyun reached for the small blue box, hidden under Kihyun's bed._

_"Why is it there?" Hoseok questioned curiously._

_"It's a Changki thing, we hide our deepest darkest secrets at each other's homes." Changkyun replied simply. He took the folded piece of paper out with ease, before passing it to Hoseok._

_"Hoseok hyung, Changkyunnie like you."_

_Changkyun watched, unamused as Hoseok burst into laughter, before desperately trying to stifle it when Kihyun began to stir._

_"You swore you wouldn't judge!" Changkyun whined._

_"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Hoseok grinned at the messy handwriting for a second, before locking eyes with the younger male. "How about we make a promise?"_

_Changkyun's eyebrows shot up._

_Grabbing a random pen nearby, Hoseok hurriedly scribbled onto the back of the small paper._

_Changkyun read out the words as the elder wrote. "I, Shin Hoseok, promise to date Lim Changkyun when he turns 14, shall we not have found girlfriends yet. I, Lim Changkyun, agree to this."_

_A smile blossomed onto the younger male's face._

_"Quick, sign it." Hoseok shoves the pen into Changkyun's hands, and the smile on the latter's face remained as he wrote his name in cursive._

__"Changkyun, this is literally the ugliest signature I've ever seen in my entire life." Jooheon interrupts, snapping Changkyun out of his trance.

"Well fuck you, I was eight!"

Jooheon laughed, putting the paper aside and bringing a broken, plastic ring into light. The small smile from Changkyun's lips vanished.

_They began dating when Changkyun turned 14, like what they promised. On Changkyun's birthday, Hoseok had surprised him with a blue, shiny, plastic ring. Changkyun remembered tearing up. "It's beautiful." He breathed, before engulfing Hoseok into a tight hug. He grinned even harder, when he heard Kihyun grumble, "ew."_

_Nobody around them took the news well, apart from their best friend. When they strolled into school, hand intertwined, dirty looks were thrown at them, as well as whispers of gossip travelling down the hallway._

_They pretend not to be affected, but Changkyun hears their words._

_"Why the hell is Hoseok dating such a pathetic fag?"_

_"Oh my gosh, Hoseok deserves better."_

_"What did Changkyun do, feed him some poison? There's no way Hoseok would willingly date a retard."_

_Changkyun understood. While Hoseok was handsome, smart and cool, he was the exact opposite. He had a round pimply face, is dirty brown hair stewed all over the place and his thin, scrawny figure was incomparable with his boyfriend's muscular one, he understood._

_That didn't mean it didn't hurt him, though._

_But Kihyun, Kihyun comforted him, told him to ignore the haters, told him that Hoseok loves him too much to ever think of leaving him just because of gossips._

_Kihyun was wrong._

__Changkyun noiselessly plopped himself down next to Jooheon, wordlessly fingering the broken ring in his hands. He remembers kissing Hoseok.

 

_"kkukkungie, has anyone told you that your lips were incredibly soft?" Hoseok mumbled breathlessly against the younger male's swollen lips. Changkyun hummed, relishing in the fact that Hoseok had tasted delicious in his mouth. "Kihyun hyung mentioned it, once."_

_"Oh." Changkyun whined when Hoseok pulled away. "Sorry, kkukkungie, I think we should go home, it's late." Hoseok said._

_Changkyun glanced at his watch. "It's only 6pm, hyung."_

_"I'm tired, okay?"_

_"Fine."_

__What Changkyun didn't expect, was Hoseok to change completely after their first kiss together.

_"Hey~" Changkyun snaked his arm around his boyfriend's waist, taking in the flowery scent of the latter. He didn't expect the older male to flinch away from his contact. "Hey, Changkyun."_

_A look of hurt flashed across the younger male's face, but he quickly covered it up with a tiny grin. "No 'kkukkungie'?" He teased._

_"Changkyun, leave me alone." Hoseok responded, without even sparing the younger male a glance._

_"What- " Changkyun's eyebrows furrowed "-what do you mean?"_

_"I said, leave me alone!" Hoseok raised his voice, his eyes fiery as he stared down at the way shorter male._

_This time, it was Changkyun who flinched. He took a step back, his own voice quivering as he stared at his boyfriend in fear. "What's wrong, Hoseok hyung?"_

_Hoseok had never, never raised his voice at Changkyun, not even when Changkyun destroyed his favorite toy accidentally. This Hoseok was different, and Changkyun was scared._

_Hoseok breathed. "Let's break up."_

_Ironically, tears had already welled up in the younger male's eyes before Hoseok even said that._

_"Why?"_

_"You're disgusting." Hoseok spat._

_Changkyun could only freeze in shock, the elder's words barely registering in his mind. Before he could react, Hoseok had violently snatched the blue ring from his fourth finger and threw them onto the floor, before crushing it under his white shoes._

_He crushed Changkyun's heart with his white shoes, too._

__"So you flew here immediately after breaking up with him?" Jooheon questioned.

Changkyun nodded.

"Do you want to...?"

Changkyun paused. "My flight is in three hours, though?"

"Since when was time ever a problem?"

Changkyun grinned. Jooheon had a point.

Without another word, Jooheon had forcefully pushed his lips against the younger male's, their kiss deepening while Changkyun shrugged off his clothes before proceeding to remove Jooheon's.

And when their moans echoed along the hallways of the apartment, Changkyun let himself forget about Hoseok for a moment.


	2. present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon and Changkyun are just friends.

Changkyun barely stepped foot into Seoul Airport, and he regrets not making Jooheon come along with him on the same day.

All around him, as he waited for his luggage to appear on the conveyor belt, were people speaking rapidly in Korean, and for Changkyun who had only spoke the language a couple times with Jooheon (who was also a Korean who moved away), it was overwhelming.

It wasn't that he didn't understand what they were saying, it's just that he needed extra time to apprehend what exactly they were saying.

And by the time he processed that the old lady before him had asked him for directions to a washroom, the latter had already stomped away, grumbling.

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, as he noticed his white luggage approaching. 

He'll just have to survive a day without Jooheon.

-

-

-

Changkyun watched as trees whizzed past him. He was in the cab to Kihyun's house, and he was excited to finally meet his old best friend.

But for some reason, his fingers twirled around each other, and his knee began shaking as they neared the area.

He quickly made a to do list in his mind.

_One, scold Kihyun for not replying his texts for half a year._

_Two, rub it in his face that he has a new best friend that actually replied to his text now._

_Three, explain why he left in the first place._

__The first and second task could be done together.

The third one is optional, though.

He got off the cab and paid the driver, before tugging his luggage behind him as he made his way past the all too familiar playground.

Making his way to the seventh floor, he stopped in front of the last door in the corridor.

He pressed the doorbell, and waited as it rang.

When no one answered the door on the third ring, he turned, about to leave, when someone tackled him to the floor.

_Kihyun._

Changkyun grinned. Kihyun had missed him that much?

He spun around, to face the older male, and slowly took in the features of the latter. 

Kihyun's black hair framed his small face, his cheekbones and sharp jawline defining his face shape and his sharp nose completed the look altogether.

Changkyun swore his heart stopped beating for a moment.

Kihyun looked _beautiful._

That didn't last long though.

"You." Kihyun growled at him, still pinning the younger male down while straddling the latter. Then, he raised his fist and connected it to the Changkyun's left cheek.

Needless to say, Changkyun was rather shocked. He stared at Kihyun, speechless, and only then did he notice the fiery flames behind Kihyun's brown orbs.

He was about to speak, but then Kihyun dealt him with another blow, knocking words out of him and he remained speechless, accepting the punches that Kihyun continued to throw at him.

Changkyun's eyes were shut tightly as he heard Kihyun spoke.

The only problem was he needed time to process. Wheels turned in his mind, and when his brain finally understood what the older male said, his eyes popped open.

"You sick bastard, you made me so worried for you when you told me Hoseok broke up with you, when you're the disgusting cheating asshole who broke Hoseok's heart."

Kihyun glared at him with such intensity that Changkyun swore he could have melted into a puddle right there and then. "I fucking trusted you, bastard."

This time, Changkyun understood completely.

He flinched when he saw the fist making its way towards his face. Only when he didn't feel the blow did he finally speak up.

"Ki, you are - you were my best friend. You knew how much I liked him." He breathed out, daring himself to stare into Kihyun's eyes.

That's when the flames in Kihyun's brown orbs disappeared. Kihyun relaxed almost immediately, before his eyes widened.

"Holy shit, Changkyun, your voice is deep as fuck!"

Changkyun wiped the blood away from this lips with the back of his hand, noticing Kihyun's eyebrows furrowing as he did that. "Yeah."

"Fuck." Kihyun whispered, staring at Changkyun. "What have I done?"

"I could help with that question." The younger male answered as he tried to sit up. "You beat the fuck out of your old best friend, kudos to you."

"Shut up."

-

-

-

"OW!"

"Stop fucking moving!"

"It hurts like a bitch!" Changkyun shouted back, failing miserably at trying not to flinch from Kihyun dabbing medicine on his cut lips and bruised cheeks. "Why the fuck did you think beating the shit out of me was a good idea?"

"You ran away right after the incident! You didn't even explain to me what fucking happened, you little shit! All I got was Hoseok's side of the story, what was I supposed to do, not believe it? Everyone was going on about Hoseok's story being the truth!"

"You were one shitty best friend."

"Thanks, I know." Kihyun replied with an eye roll, before he frowned. "What do you mean 'were'?"

"I kind of made a new friend in Boston?" Changkyun replied carefully, watching the older male's response.

"Wow, I'm replaced. I feel loved." 

"His name's Jooheon." 

"He's... just a friend?"

 

 

_Changkyun, why the fuck are you doing Math at 3am in the morning?"_

_"I feel stressed."_

_"You never do Math." Jooheon reminds, placing his weight on the door frame with his arms folded as he demanded an explanation._

_Changkyun sighed. "Leave me alone, Jooheon. Bob in this question is giving me enough problems already by buying fifty two fucking watermelons."_

_"I love Bob." Jooheon laughed, before making his way towards Changkyun. He confidently sat on the latter's lap, making sure that his body was pressed against Changkyun's before whispering (as seductively as he could - which wasn't seductive at all), "Are you sure you want me to leave?"_

_"What do you mean?" Changkyun breathed._

_Jooheon grinned as he noticed the younger male shudder at his voice. "Because it seemed to me that you need something to cheer you up."_

_"Oh my fucking God, Jooheon, just get to the point already." Changkyun sighed, almost pushing the older male off his lap and onto the floor._

_"Okay, okay! So much for trying to make the mood." Jooheon grumbled. He stood up, brushing imagery dust from his pants as he locked eyes with Changkyun._

_"Do you want to be friends with benefits?"_

_"I think I'll rather figure out why Bob is buying fifty two watermelons."_

_"Changkyun~" The older male whined. "Both of us haven't have sex since we left Korea, and that's like what, three years? I can't survive any longer!"  
"Why don't you just pay a prostitute? Or, seduce a random woman from the club - just don't act the same way as you did just now, it 129% won't work."_

_"I fucking hate you." Jooheon smacked the younger male violently. "Because doing it with you is free of charge, plus you need it too, it's a win-win situation!"_

_"Hold on, Bob, I'm sorry." Changkyun whispered to the book, before turning to Jooheon. "I don't understand what you mean by 'I need it'. He quoted._

_Jooheon almost smacked him again. "Come on, you doing Math right now is a sure sign. You're not stressed, it's summer break, for goodness sake, you're just horny."_

_"The fact that you have a point scares me."_

_"Are you in or not?" By this point, Jooheon was beyond frustrated, his hair messy with the many times he had ran his fingers through it._

_Changkyun pretends to ponder for a moment, before his expression turned serious. "No strings attached, okay?"_

_Jooheon nodded. "We won't catch feelings for each other, we'll just fuck and then the next day we'll still be the same best friends."_

_Changkyun nodded in agreement. "Alright."_

_That night was their first time together in bed._

 

 

"Yeah," Changkyun swallowed, "He's just a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love jooheon

"What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Changkyun froze at the familiar voice, cursing himself for spending too much time at Kihyun's when he clearly knew _he_ would be here.

"Hoseok, watch your tone." Kihyun's glare matched the named male's steely ones. Changkyun almost laughed. Kihyun didn't change at all, his glare (and his height) were the same as before.

"Get out of my house!" Hoseok all but shouted at the youngest male in the room, and the latter rolled his eyes. "Fun fact, it's Kihyun's house. So no, I'm not leaving. Unless," Changkyun looked at Kihyun pointedly, "he wants me to leave."

"And I don't want him to leave."

A soft smile tugged at the corners of Changkyun's lips. 

Kihyun still had his back. 

"Then the both of you leave." Changkyun watched as Hoseok's eyes seethed with anger. He could tell the latter knew he was defeated, but still continued shooting remarks back in an attempt to not lose his pride.

He scoffed. What had he ever seen in him?

"Fine." He made sure Hoseok saw his eye roll, "we'll leave."

Changkyun turned around to grab Kihyun's arms forcefully, and right before he exited through the door, he called out, "Which is funny, since it's Kihyun's house and all, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta when you meet an idiot with ego the size of Texas!"

He chuckled when Kihyun snickered and Hoseok's ears turned red.

-

-

-

"Have you read the things in my box, before?"

"Hmm?" Changkyun hummed. They were on their way to Changkyun's old house where he would be staying for the next few days, when Kihyun shot the question.

"You know, the Changki box of secrets we kept at each other's homes?"

"Oh, that." A huge grin stretched onto Changkyun's lips. He missed their friendship, and reminiscing about it with Kihyun was bringing him fond memories from back then. "I've never read it, I thought I should respect your privacy or something - I was dumb."

Kihyun laughed, the beautiful melody echoing in the hallway while Changkyun pressed the bell.

They greeted the younger male's parents with wide smiles and hugs, with Changkyun's parents commenting on how long it had been since they had last seen the two of them together and the two of them grinning back awkwardly in response.

They managed to escape into Changkyun's room moments later, Kihyun collapsing on the bed immediately while the younger male fumbled around with the air conditioner. The sun from outside entered the room in rays, brightening up the whole room.

Changkyun's room looked exactly the same from before, the walls white with furniture of the same color, making the entire room ten times brighter, and everything neatly organised in their respective places.

Kihyun reached for the small box under the bed, thrashing about in it until he picked out a particular pastel blue paper. The corners of his lips tugged upwards at the sight of it.

"Read it." He instructed, turning towards the younger male (who was grimacing at him for messing up his once perfectly arranged comforter).

"How demanding," Changkyun joked, before he took the paper in his hand.

He made space for himself on the bed by pushing Kihyun violently, before lying down and proceeding to read the letter aloud.

" _Dear Changkyunnie_ ," The younger male grimaced at his childhood nickname, " _I think I really like you._ "

Changkyun paused.

"Ew, cheesy."

"Shut up," Kihyun retaliated, face flushed in embarrassment.

Changkyun laughed teasingly at the older male, making the latter whine about him being annoying.

When Changkyun had finally calmed down from his laughing fit, he propped himself up on one elbow and noticed that Kihyun had gone quiet and was staring intently at him. All of a sudden, he felt self conscious but unable to break the intense eye contact they had once his eyes had met Kihyun's brown ones.

Changkyun had always known that Kihyun was good looking. When they were younger, other people used to befriend him just to hopefully get closer to Kihyun. While he was still going through the stages of puberty with his oily, pimply face, Kihyun on the other hand had clear, perfect skin and nose so sharp Changkyun could probably cut his finger by sliding it down his nose. Not to mention his jawline, which had grown even more defined after years.

Changkyun gulped. What was he doing? Kihyun was his best friend, he shouldn't be noticing how pink and plump Kihyun's lips looked at the moment.

"You know, your handwriting was really ugly," Changkyun teased, breaking the eye contact to reach for the forgotten letter by his side.

But Kihyun grabbed his hand, stopping and startling him.

And when he looked back at Kihyun again, the latter's gaze was intense and almost _threatening._

He'd almost thought Kihyun was angry, but before he could even think, Kihyun pulled Changkyun towards him and connected their lips together, hungrily. 

The younger male surprised himself when he responded back almost immediately, moving his lips against Kihyun's perfectly in sync. His eyes fluttered close when Kihyun ran his fingers through his brown locks, before tugging him even closer, if possible. 

The moment was almost perfect, if not for a loud voice that startled the both of them and made Kihyun jump back in shock.

"CHANGKYUN MY MAN WHERE ARE YOU."

Changkyun almost missed Kihyun's warm lips immediately. He missed the feeling of the soft lips against his own, and wanted to curse out at Jooheon at the moment.

Instead, he turned to Kihyun and sheepishly muttered, "Sorry, that's the best friend I was talking about."

Kihyun shot him an amused smile. "He seems loud."

"He is." Changkyun agreed.

The door flung open, and Jooheon stood at the doorway in all glory. 

"Hey man, what's up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love jooheon
> 
> the next part is going to be the ending!!


End file.
